


unlisted

by SeaCircle



Series: classifieds [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCircle/pseuds/SeaCircle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after sublease.  The new roomies do a little background research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unlisted

“Absolutely not.”

“C’mon Tony,” Darcy whines, “She seems great! She’s not going to be around much, doesn’t have that much stuff, and most importantly, has a paycheck to cover her half of the rent. She can’t possibly be worse than the creeper with the six tarantulas.”

“Darcy, she didn’t even give you a last name. That should send up a red flag right away.”

“I’m not that naive,” Darcy snaps. “I did ask. She grew up in an orphanage. She doesn’t have a last name, so way to be sensitive.” She pauses to take a breath and calms down. “Look, I appreciate that you’re worried and are just trying to look out for me, but I am a semi-responsible adult and can make my own decisions about who I live with.”

“Well, I don’t get why you’d decide to pass up a completely free apartment with kickass, _trustworthy_ , roommates with an unbeatable commute.”

Darcy sighed. She and Tony had already gone through this argument before, many times. “I’ve told you Tony, you don’t poop where you eat, or in this case, you don’t live where you work. As much as I love you all—and I do—if I had to spend 24/7 with you for even a week, you’d probably drive me to join AIM or Hydra just to get some peace.”

Tony seems to consider her for a moment. “O.K., point taken, but for the record, I am outrageously concerned by the lack of knowledge JARVIS has been able to dig up about this girl. I’m giving you a panic button and I don’t want to hear a word of argument. You _will_ keep it on you at all times and activate it if anything even starts to feel off. You hear me Lewis?”

His words are meant to be commanding, but Darcy can tell the sentiment he is trying to conceal. For how much Tony vocally objects to ‘feelings’, she knows he cares a great deal.

“Aww, Tony,” Darcy kisses him on the cheek and goes to leave the lab as Tony furiously starts wiping his face with his sleeve. On her way out the door she calls back over her shoulder, “I love you too!” Darcy runs off before she can hear his predictably snarky response.

* * *

Coulson sat in his office on the Bus as it was parked at New York headquarters, filling out some paperwork, not wanting to let it accumulate as paperwork is prone to do. Fitzsimmons were off at one of the base’s labs working on something he couldn’t pronounce, ward has chosen to take the time off to travel up to Massachusetts and visit family. He didn’t even ask where May went. He knew Skye was back on the Bus, as he had run into her on his way up earlier. He was proud that she was finally putting down some roots, but he made sure to advise her to run a background check to make sure this woman she had hit it off with was really on the up-and-up.

Not that he wasn’t planning on running one of his own when he finished the acquisition reports for Fitzsimmons. S.H.I.E.L.D. resources would dig yup anything unsavory, he was sure.

A shout from downstairs startled him from the haze of box forms.

“No way!”

Skye’s tone indicated she wasn’t in trouble, but Coulson put down his pen and started to make his way downstairs. Whatever it was that Skye had found, it was sure to be entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been writing these, but don't have them typed up yet. I promise to work in it :)


End file.
